plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hurrikale
Hurrikale is a single-use premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was available for purchase since January 5, 2015. Hurrikale chills and pushes all zombies in its lane back up to approximately 5 tiles, but cannot push them off the lane. Similar to Blover, Hurrikale can also blow away all airborne enemies, albeit only in the lane it is placed on. Hurrikale's winds can also cause two Dandelions in its lane to release multiple bombs at once, but be disabled for while afterward. Origins Hurrikale's name is a portmanteau of "hurricane," a strong tropical cyclone often seen as a natural disaster, and "kale", a vegetable of the ''Brassica olerace'' species. Hurrikale's powers are inspired from hurricanes, as it uses the power of a strong and cold wind to push back zombies and chill them for a short time. Almanac entry Sun cost: 100 AREA: Lane RECHARGE: Fast Hurrikales push back all zombies in their lane with a chilling wind. Usage: single use, instant Special: chills affected zombies Special: blows away flying zombies in lane You could say Hurrikale is a "blow hard" in the truest sense of the phrase. He is the first chair trombonist in the Biennial Philharmonic Orchestra. He is also proficient in the trumpet, saxophone and the tuba. But man o' man, you should really see him on the flugelhorn. Dude absolutely kills it. Strategies Hurrikale allows the player to fend off the incoming threats and buy time by pushing zombies back and slowing them down. As Hurrikale's effect is not diminished by the amount or strength of the zombies, Hurrikale can prove to be valuable in higher levels of the Endless Zones when large amounts of high health zombies such as Gargantuar will appear, especially in conjunction with chokepoints in Frostbite Caves or generated by Sweet Potato. When using Hurrikale in conjunction with fire-based plants, be aware that fire attacks will thaw pushed zombies, but not affect Hurrikale's pushing capability. While the pushing aspect is usually more important than the chilling aspect, fire plants can still be detrimental to Hurrikale's effectiveness, as they will reduce the time for the zombies to return to their original position after being pushed. Hurrikale can also be used as an emergency weapon against airborne zombies (including zombies launched by Chard Guard and Power Toss), although Blover is more suitable for the job as it can affect the entire screen. Hurrikale can also be used in conjunction with Dandelions to cause two in a lane to release several bombs at once. However, be aware that this leaves the Dandelions open to threats as they must recharge afterwards. Gallery Trivia *Hurrikale can instantly kill any zombie in plankless lanes in Pirate Seas. *Although the Almanac states its recharge is Fast, it is actually Mediocre. *Hurrikale cannot eliminate zombies from the yard that were sprung by Spring Bean or flung by Chard Guard. *In the 3.1 update, Hurrikale's sound when blowing was changed and its leaves became lighter in color. *Hurrikale's price has changed five times: **When Fire Peashooter appeared in stores on February 17, 2015, Hurrikale's price was changed from 129 gems, to 99 gems, to 79 gems. **When Dandelion was released, Hurrikale's price was changed to 109 gems. **It later was changed back to 129 gems in the Frostbite Caves Part 2 update. It was once again changed to 79 gems. **In the 3.4.4 update, the price was changed back to 99 gems. *Hurrikale can end Turquoise Skull Zombie's burning attack. *Hurrikale cannot be shoveled up. *Hurrikale is among the four plants whose range is an entire lane, the others being Jalapeno, Laser Bean and Perfume-shroom. ru:Ураганная капуста Category:Premium plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Ice plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Gem premium plants Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces